Remembeing Your Name
by RippedRoses
Summary: Song Fic. What happens when Fairy Tail looses someone important ? How will a certain someone react ? And how will he fix the place she left behind ?


THis is my second song fic. I know, I know that the song 'Lucy' by skillet is a little over used. But I liked it. And I wanted to show my version of the song. If you find any mistakes, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I could never think up this awesome story line that is Fairy Tail. But I would like some romance in it besides Jellel and Erza, even I like that couple.

It's been a year since that day where Fairy Tail had lost a very  
important and special celestial Mage. Who would have thought that  
someone so precious could be taken from you in a blink of an eye ?

It's not the same without that one person who can brighten the room  
just by smiling.

It was different, by extremes. Gray and Natsu never get in fights,  
they will bicker but it always ends there.

Levy has never once put down a book, let alone talk to someone. Gajeel  
was worried about her, he, himself even misses bunny girl. If he would  
have won the championships he would have her dance on stage while he  
sang.

Mirajane would always be quiet. She wouldn't give out advice and  
stopped being a match-maker. Elfman barley says 'man' anymore.

Even Juvia is devastated. She may have saw her as a love rival but she  
did cherish the friendship they made back at heaven tower.

But the one really broken and lost is the one who loved her most. Her  
best friend and secret crush.

Who is this person that was so brutally taken from her family ?

"...Lucy.." someone sighed with pain and sorrow evident in his voice.

"Natsu ?" a young red-head whispered to her childhood friend. She  
crossed her arms over her armor in a resounding clinking noise. She  
looked at the heartbroken teen infront of her and sighed.

She sat down in the open space next to him and put one of her armored  
hands on his shoulder. She knew what he was going through. He had lost  
the very person who changed this now quiet guild.

She missed her too. When she found out she was no longer here, she  
could do nothing but cry and clean her armor. She was the only one she  
trusted with everything.

She felt him shaking. 'He must be holdin down the tears' she thought  
to herself. She watched him get up, her hand falling in the process  
but she didn't mind.

"I'm going." was all he said and she knew what he meant and that was  
all that mattered.

He walked out the guild doors with a swagger in his step. His hands in  
his pockets and his head bent down to the ground.

He wished it would rain to match his mood but Kami has other plains.  
The sun was shining brightly in the horzion. Purple melting into  
orange and yellow mixing with blue, making a breath taking scenery.

When he got there, a frown adorded his features as he stood infront of  
the small angel statue.

He tightened his grip on the dozen roses he brought. Roses, they were  
her favorite. He sat down right infront of the angel and laid the  
roses gently on her grave and wipped the lingering leaves from her  
grave.

He traced the inscription on her grave with his index finger.

"Lucy Heartfilia  
Precious member of Fairy Tail  
Loving friend  
Owner of a pure heart  
A lone tear rolled down his pale cheeks. He cracked a grin, ignoring  
the tears that had followed the first.

"Hey Luce, I just came to talk for awhile, I have somethings I need to  
say, is that ok ?" he whispered to the angel infront of him.

He could not notice at first but his nose cought the sent. The smell  
of vanillas and stardust. Just like hers. He smiled.

"Remember the time I remembered your birthday? Teu said it would bring  
some closure to say your name. You were so happy !" he sniffed and  
wipped his tears with the back of his hand.

She walked into the guild that morning and came face to face with  
birthday decorations and a big banner with her name on it.

Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Luce !" her best friend said while holding his arms  
aloft over his head. With that infamous goofy grin of his, she loved  
oh so much.

"...Natsu !" she gasped, bringing her had up to her open mouth and  
covering her trembeling lips. A smile broke out across her beautiful  
features and the tears came tumbeling down her face like the spring  
rain.

She ran and flung her arms around his neck and gave him a huge hug. On  
instinct he wrapped his around her waist tighlty. For some reason he  
felt that they belonged there. But he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Thank you for remembering, Natsu !" she told him through hicupps.

"I will always remember. I promise." he whispered in her ear. She felt his hot breath on her ear and a tiggily sensation ran up her spine and  
she liked it.

She let him go and looked around at her family and smiled even bigger.  
They were all laughing and enjoying themsleves.

"Thank you, Minna !" she cheered.

"I was so happy to see you smile." he said quietly.

"If I could go back to that horrible day and change everything..I  
would." he clenched his teeth and hissed. His hands tightning into a  
fist.

"Natsu !" his ears twitched.

They took an ss class mission, Lucy wanted to prove that she was just  
as strong as the rest of her team.

They tried to tell her she was strong enough. That she didn't have to  
prove it to them. They believed in her, even when she didn't believe  
in herself.

He ran as fast as he could, using some of his magic to help him get to  
her faster. His face scrunched up in worry and concern. His brows  
knitted together in Anticipation and concentration.

When he finally reached her, he felt his heart drop. It's never going  
to be the same.

"L-luce ?" he breathed. Laying infront of him was his best friend and  
the one he loved. She was beaten to exaution. Her blood was seeping  
from her fresh wounds. He looked next to her and saw Happy, tears  
matting his blue furr and toppled over lucys broken body.

"Nat...su..." she tried, her voice cracking. He froze. She was still  
alive. He ran over to her side. From the way he got there he could bet  
he beat jet.

"Luce ?" he took her hand, wincing at how cold she felt. His eyes  
widening at all the marks on her body.

"I...just wanted...to prove...that I'm not...weak.." she told him.  
Wincing at the effort and the pain that shot through her body like  
tiny little needles.

"You were never weak. See you beat him !" he shouted pointing at the  
man laying not ten feet away. who would never see the light of day  
again.

"Rea...lly..thank..goodness."

"Natsu.. Will you please..take care...of my...home..while  
I'm...gone ?" she asked, bringing her free hand to his cheek and was  
surprised to find that they were wet. She smiled.

"You can't leave Fairy Tail..You can't leave me !" he shouted at her  
quietly, through clenched teeth.

He brought his hand up to hers and pressed her hand to his cheek and  
sqeezed it lightly.

He tensed when he felt her go limp.

"Good-bye..Natsu. I always loved you." her smile never leaving her  
face even when her eyes slowly started to drift shut.

He heard Happy's sobs become louder and harder. Lucy was like his  
mother even though Lisanna was.

He began to shake. "Luce.." a plea.

"Luce..?" a cry.

"LUCY !" a broken heart. Never to be put back together.

He looked up at the heavens and found the stars blooming across the  
night sky.

He smiled at the sky, tears still streaming his face.

"Hey Lucy, I remembered your name..."

He reached his hand up to the sky and watched as a lone star twinkled  
at his gesture.

'We will have a brand new start, we will never say goodbye again. I  
vow to you.' he thought to himself. His smile grew wider when he felt  
the wind blow around him. He mumbles something under his breah for  
only she could hear from where she is.

He got up and dusted the dirt off his pants and wipped his tears with  
his hand. He made his way back to the guild to fix what had happened  
with all he could.

He will bring back the guild she loved so much and left behind. She  
wouldn't want them to be like they are.

She wants them to smile and laugh and make more precious memories,  
even if she can't share it with them. This is her family and her home.  
It will always be that way.

A gentle wind blew through the roses.

"It's never over."

Thank you again for reading my stories. I hope you liked it. If there is anything you don't understand please tell me. Reviews would be nice. I would like to see what you have to say.


End file.
